


I Missed You

by HappyUchiha



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drama & Romance, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyUchiha/pseuds/HappyUchiha
Summary: Terumi and Kokonoe have been broken up for three months and have been miserable ever since being too stubborn (and stupid) to talk out their problems so Ragna takes it into his own hands and forces them to talk.
Relationships: Kokonoe Mercury/Yuuki Terumi | Susanoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Tried adding more detail this will probably be the style I use for my newer works also I feel the ending is a bit weak but oh well

It was a peaceful afternoon, the sun was shining and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky and yet Terumi paced aimlessly around his living room growing more and more irritated by the second but he was unsure of the cause of said irritation. 

On his umpteenth lap around the living room he noticed Hazama shuffle from his place on the couch and he just knew he was going to say something that irked him.

“You’ll burn a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that brother.” Hazama chuckled from the couch “Why don’t you use that pent-up energy you seem to have and go for a walk or something productive?”

Terumi stopped mid-stride to absorb what his brother just said, looking at him with a look of distaste and confusion.

“Go for a walk and do what?” Terumi scoffed with a light glare, waiving off the thought of just going for a walk with no set destination “Hard pass.” He then started another lap around the room just as Hazama decided it was a good idea to really piss him off.

“You could always call Kokonoe, you know.” Hazama suggested, “You two are overdue for a chat.”

Being caught off guard he almost stumbles before jerking his body back to Hazama’s direction sending a look of rage to his twin for having dared to mention his ex’s name and even worse suggesting he call her.

“As if I’d EVER call that cat bitch again!” Terumi shouted face burning red with anger remembering their fight from three months ago, the insults and cruel words they exchanged until they went their separate ways, how they haven’t seen or spoken a word to each other since that day, and how he refuses to admit that he misses her “I don’t want shit to do with her for as long as I live!”

His rageful yelling seemed to get his other twin Kazuma to peak his head from the kitchen to check on the situation and predictably add his unneeded and unwanted opinion to the matter of his personal life.

“Yuuki, you’ve been miserable since you two broke up. You’ve been way more angry and violent than usual.”

“I haven’t been acting any different than usual so shut that shit up now!” Terumi roared denying the accusation of acting any different than he would on any normal occasion usual pointing his finger in Kazumas direction “I am totally fuckin normal!” His attention is once again directed to Hazama as he gives out a deep, labored sigh of annoyance.

“Excusing this outburst.” Hazama rolled his eyes, “Just yesterday Ragna had to restrain you from attacking a cashier for giving you incorrect change and the day before that you fully intended to cut down a tree in the park because the squirrel that lives there surprised you.”

“I’d do the same shit if I were still with that damn cat!” He growled once again denying another accusation as Kazuma walked further into the living area.

“Yuuki we’re just worried about you it’s clear all this unnecessary aggression is because you miss Kokonoe…” Kazuma mumbled “I think she misses you too, I’ve heard from Ragna that she’s been overworking herself ever since you two had that big fight and broke up.”

He immediately cooled off at the thought of Kokonoe feeling the same way as him and slightly worried that she was overworking herself forgoing eating and sleeping like he knows she does before shaking those thoughts away as they were no longer his concern with gritted teeth.

“That’s her own business…” He muttered walking out of the house before either of his brothers could utter another word.

“Maybe I will go for a walk after all…” Hands in his pockets he places one leg in front of the other starting his trek away from his home tuning out all thought in an attempt to drive the pink haired woman that plagued his thoughts to no avail all the laughs they shared, all the fun they had together, and all the kisses they exchanged speed through his brain like a movie.

About fifteen minutes into his journey to clear his head a white van screeched to a halt next to him, perplexed he stops his movement to fix the van with a confused look as the side door slams open revealing Ragna’s determined face confusing him even more but before he has a chance to say anything Ragna jumps out and decks him his last thought as he fell to the ground with his vision going dark.

‘What the fuck…?’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kokonoe sat at in her dark room eyes glued to her computer screen as she typed away, she doesn’t even remember how long she’s been working or when she last had anything to eat aside from a surplus of lollipops, she keeps stashed in her room but that wasn’t important the only thing that was important was for her to keep working on her many projects to keep her mind from wondering to thoughts of Yuuki. Trying to ignore the fact that she missed him by throwing herself into her work.

She hears her door creek open, yet she keeps her gaze directed at the computer screen, already knowing who it was.

“What is it?” She drones not missing a key, “I’m busy.”

“Have you slept yet?” Ragna asked from the doorway.

She inwardly sighed, growing frustrated with her cousin as this was the 5th time, he’s asked her today.

“I told you I’ll sleep when I’m finished working.” She groaned trying to keep her attitude in check as lashing out would only open her up to emotions she’s kept dormant for 3 months which she had no intention of letting out “I’ll sleep when I finish my work now go away.”

She heard the creak of the door frame and the shuffling of fabric rubbing against itself indicating that Ragna was leaning on it as he crossed his arms causing her ears to slightly twitch.

“I’m tempted to call Terumi over to force you to take a break.” He scoffed, “He was always able to get you to go easy with work.”

At the mention of her ex her tails started whipping back and forth and her typing stopped as her body tensed up trying to regain her composure.

“Don’t you dare call that unstable piece of shit.” She grits out turning her chair to glare at her idiot of a cousin “I don’t ever want to deal with that pathetic snake ever again.” Her tails stop their whipping for a moment and be begun to lower as she repressed her anger.

But that didn’t last long as Ragna once again decided he should mention Terumi.

“The only reason you’re working like this is because you miss Terumi but you’re too stubborn to admit it, so you put all your energy into your work to distract yourself.” Ragna grumbled fully walking into her room “But lucky for you he’s missing you too, he’s been causing more trouble than usual to keep from thinking about you, at least that’s what I’ve heard from Hazama and Kazuma.”

Her tails turned upright at the thought of Terumi missing her before she banished that thought, tails whipping from side to side once again, “That sounds like a problem he needs to get over himself.” She sighed, turning back to the computer, “He’s not my problem anymore.”

“So, you don’t care if he gets hurt if he keeps up this destructive behavior?” Ragna said walking directly behind her, “You two were together for what? Almost 5 years?”

Ragna then forcibly turned her chair around so she was once again facing him”

“And you mean to tell me you don’t feel anything?” He raised a brow.

She was quiet for a moment as she knew how crazy he could get if he wasn’t reined in and put on a metaphorical and sometimes literal leash to keep him from going too wild but that was no longer her concern they went their separate ways of their own volition and she wasn’t going back so she looked Ragna directly in the eye. “No, I don’t feel a damn thing.” She replied as he tails hung low around her.

“I figured you’d say that.” Ragna said shaking his head “I’ve got Terumi locked in your basement you two are going to talk this shit out today.”

Her eyes widened as Ragna effortlessly lifted her out of her chair and over his shoulder, surprising her a bit before she started pounding against his back to get him to put her down to no avail.

“Put me down asshole, I told you I’m not talking to him!” She yelled continuing her assault on his hack growing slightly anxious with each step Ragna took on his way to the basement.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terumi awoke with a groan unaware of his surroundings, he sits up from his lying position on the cold floor to look around the dimly lit yet familiar room but for the life of him he couldn’t place it.

Looking around, he noticed a workbench, an assortment of all kinds of different cat themed tools, and once he noticed the cat scooter and Segway he realized exactly where he was just as the basement door opened revealing Ragna with Kokonoe over his shoulder.

“You two are gonna talk and make up. You both have been acting stupid for waaaay too long.” Ragna said tossing Kokonoe carefully into the room and slamming the door shut “I’ll be back in a few hours, you two have better made up by then.

The two glared at the door for a moment before turning to glare at each other.

Terumi knew he had to leave as soon as possible there was no way he could stay here with Kokonoe and not say something he knew he’d regret later making a mental note to kick Ragna’s ass for decking him and for putting him in this situation he gets up angrily making his way to the door which was obviously locked, growling he positions himself ready to kick the door when he turns to Kokonoe after hearing her scoff.

“You can’t really be this stupid.” She narrowed her eyes, “I reinforced the door because of the last time you kicked it in because of an ‘emergency’. It’s dumbass proof.”

“I was trying to do something nice for you; you damn bitch.” He growled remembering when he kicked the door in last year to give her some foreign candy, he was sure she hasn’t tried before which took him what felt like forever to get “Tch if I remember right you were overjoyed with the gift. You weren’t even worried about the damn door.”

“Well, I’m worried about it now!” She growled standing up, “I can’t believe I dated a destructive piece of shit like you ugh! What the hell was I thinking!? It felt like every time we went out you were destroying something, fighting someone, or some other chaotic behavior!”

He felt a sting in his chest, her words cutting a bit too deep, making him strike back.

“And I can’t believe I dated such a moody bitch!” He shouted stomping closer to her getting angrier with each word but he couldn’t stop even though he wanted to “I tried my damn hardest to do nice shit for you it’s not my fault shit gets in my way!”

“You don’t have to fucking engage you goddamn moron!” She shouted pushing him catching him off guard causing him to stumble back “You’re a grown ass man who acts like a damn child! Grow the fuck up and learn to ignore it!”

Feeling he was reaching his breaking point; he finally says something he doesn’t mean consumed by these negative emotions.

“You don’t think I don’t ignore shit? I ignore so much shit in the fucking day you never saw the shit I ignored, which you could clearly see if you payed fucking attention but no you only see the shit that I don’t ignore!” He shouted before finally crossing the line, “God, I fucking hate you!”

And that was it after those final words left his mouth, he oh so desperately wanted to take them back because the look on Kokonoe’s face was one he’s never seen her make before even before the started dating it made his anger instantly fade away as she turned her back to him letting her tails droop.

“Fuck you….” She sniffled, “Just leave me the hell alone.”

He took a step back and felt the need to punch himself in the face for saying something so stupid as he prepared himself to ask a question that he hoped the answer would be no.

“A-Are you crying?” He stuttered out he never thought she could even cry she always seemed like she had that locked down but of course he was the one dumbass to make her cry.

“I’m just pissed shut up.” She said wiping her eyes, “I’m done arguing with you so just leave me alone until Ragna gets back.”

Knowing he had to at least try to make things right here, he took a deep breath and decided to be honest.

“You know I don’t hate you, Kokonoe… I only said that shit because I thought you hated me.” He mumbled taking a step closer until he was directly behind her “Truth is I still love you and I regret walking away back then…” He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her resting his head on hers “I’ve been missing you like crazy and I don’t want to let you go again.”

The room was silent for a moment as they both were comforted by the others warmth.

“I thought I told you to leave me alone?” She said breaking the silence and making Terumi’s heart stop before she placed her hand over top of his larger one “You always were so bad at following directions… I missed you too, idiot...”

Terumi gave a breath of relief as he guided them to the floor, never leaving the embrace.

“God, you scared me for a bit there, I thought you were gonna push me away and say some shit like you actually hated me.” He muttered into her hair, “I’ll try to keep myself in check from now on.”

“It’s too late for me to hate you now dummy… I’ll try to pay more attention as well,” She sighed leaning into him “I’m tired…”

“I bet. I’ve heard you’ve hardly been sleeping.” He scoffed rolling his eyes relieved that everything “I’m feeling drained myself let’s just take a nap right here. It’ll be awhile before Raggy gets back anyways.”

He maneuvered himself so his back was comfortably against the wall.

“Fine, but you better not let me go.” she yawned as she dozed off.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He chuckled, beginning to doze off himself.


End file.
